


Целый мир в тебе

by WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam), YUMI_YU



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Челлендж [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fabric Painting, Gen, Handmade, Painting, Sewing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMI_YU/pseuds/YUMI_YU
Summary: Форма: мягкая игрушка с росписьюМедведь выбран не с проста - нашего Юнхо в фандоме называют большим мишкой, и вот результат. А на пузике роспись сделана под тизер к надвигающемуся камбэку: https://twitter.com/ATEEZofficial/status/1357343155360833536?s=20
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160312
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Целый мир в тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: мягкая игрушка с росписью  
> Медведь выбран не с проста - нашего Юнхо в фандоме называют большим мишкой, и вот результат. А на пузике роспись сделана под тизер к надвигающемуся камбэку: https://twitter.com/ATEEZofficial/status/1357343155360833536?s=20


End file.
